


Primary Colors

by tiredbabybee



Category: Original Work
Genre: :), F/F, dont read this, honestly dont know why im posting this, how do people write more than 300 words, i cant write but im tryin, i dont even know how to format it, i dont know how to establish thought, i dont know know what im going to do this story, i lose inspiration after 10, i need to improve desperately, its gay, its really short too, its so awkward, or characters, or setting, please give me corrections, pls dont read, probably nothing lmao, trainwreck ahead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8704036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredbabybee/pseuds/tiredbabybee
Summary: listen,, i cant write,,,, i literally cant do it,,,,,,,, but this account will be like a journal for my (hopeful) improvement so uh, enjoy?





	

**Author's Note:**

> listen,, i cant write,,,, i literally cant do it,,,,,,,, but this account will be like a journal for my (hopeful) improvement so uh, enjoy?

I pass a girl in the halls in between 3rd and 4th period everyday. She wears a big, bright red hoodie and clutches a matching sketchbook to her chest. There's light streaks of red running through her braids, contrasting with the dark color of her neck. Red Chucks on her feet, she'll rush past me toward her next class. I want to know her. How do you introduce yourself to a pretty girl?  
Nearly a week ago I thought to ask her what her favorite color is, since I had no other idea for a conversation starter. And I figured I already knew the answer. I stopped her the next day and asked. I expected her to say red, but instead, she smiled softly and said,  
"Blue, if you must know," and continued on her way.  


I walked the main boulevard yesterday, bought a yellow hoodie and a pair of thick socks for winter. On my way back I passed the little ice cream store run by the D'Arling family, the bench out front being occupied by two primary colors sharing a cup of ice cream.  
A girl dressed in blue was nearly sitting on Red's lap. Their bright colors set them apart from the brown background of Autumn, it looked like they were from a happier place. I walked the rest of the way home.  
I think purple's my new favorite color.

**Author's Note:**

> burn it lol


End file.
